


The Last Doughnut

by Esdeem



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Silly, YuuAsu, Yuukisuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeem/pseuds/Esdeem
Summary: After getting their help during a side quest, Klein rewards Asuna and Yuuki with a box of doughnuts. There is an uneven number. This is unacceptable. Hijinx ensue. A very silly and self-indulgent YuuAsu fic, set in the "Parallels" universe.





	The Last Doughnut

The problem began, as it so often does, with jelly doughnuts.

Asuna found them on the counter, in a cheerful pink box with embossed flowers colored metallic baby blue. Before she could investigate further, Yuuki bounded down the hall and launched herself at her girlfriend. Arms draped around the taller woman before she could react, Yuuki nuzzled her forehead into the crook of her neck, careful to avoid jostling the AmuSphere that covered her eyes.

“Hello to you too,” came the bemused reply. “What's the occasion?”

“Nothing really,” Yuuki replied. “Just missed ya.”

“Is that the reason for the box over there?”

Yuuki finally released her vice-like grip, brow furrowed in confusion above the visor. “I dunno who sent it.”

“Did the delivery person say anything?”

“Nope.” The iris of her shoulder camera swiveled back to Asuna. “And I didn't want to open 'em until you came home.”

“You're too sweet.” Asuna bumped Yuuki's shoulder with her own. “But now I'm started to see why you were so excited when I got here.”

“I'm _always_ excited to see you!” She clasped hands behind her back, smile morphing into a sheepish grin. “But... yeah, I wanna see what's inside. You ready to open it?”

“Well...” Asuna trailed off, but her fingers stretched out and squeezed Yuuki's hand. “I guess you've waited long enough.”

They cut the seal on the front then put a hand on either side of the box and lifted the lid.

Once open, a heavenly aroma flooded the small kitchen, a potent combination of fried dough, sugary glaze and strawberries. On the inside of the lid, someone had draw chibi versions of Klein and his guildmates holding up their hands in the sign of victory. Below, in handwriting far too neat to belong to Ryoutarou, a simple message was scrawled.

_To the two greatest swordswomen in Alfheim,_

_ Thanks for your help with the side quest. We couldn't have done it without you! Enjoy these as a token of our appreciation!_

    * _Fuurinkazan_

“Aww!” Yuuki cooed. “That's so sweet!”

“Klein told me the other day the stream of their quest hit a record for views, and he thinks we had a lot to do with it. But... I didn't expect this!”

“It smells amazing!” Yuuki tugged on her arm. “Let's see what they are!”

Asuna peeled back the brightly colored wax paper to reveal what the box contained. And with it, the problem at the heart of everything that would follow.

The doughnuts, they'd later learn, came from an American chain that just opened its first store in Tokyo, and Klein waited over an hour just to place his order. Each pastry had a thick glaze, along with frosting in the colors of their avatars, a pair of crossed blades drawn on top. A dot of strawberry jam beside one revealed they were filled as well. 

“They look incredible!”

“And I bet they taste even better.”

Only then did they both notice the problem.

There were  _five_ doughnuts.

Yuuki fired the first salvo. “You've been working so hard lately, so you can have the extra.”

“But you work really hard around the house, even though you've still got physical therapy. And you're keeping up with your writing job too! You deserve it more than I do.”

The Absolute Sword narrowed the iris of her shoulder camera. The gauntlet had been thrown down.

“If we go back to the side quest, I got the last attack bonus. You deserve more of this reward.”

“Look,” Asuna said, and reached for a knife from the block on the kitchen counter. “I can just cut it in half so we both--”

Yuuki shoved her hand to the countertop before she could take out the blade.

"You can't just cut a jelly doughnut! You'll lose most of the filling!" She paused, bit her lower lip. "And... you'd cut the swords in half. It's already bad luck to cut up a doughnut, so this would be... double bad luck."

“Who says it's bad luck to cut a doughnut?”

“You know.” Yuuki shifted uncomfortably. “Everyone.”

“I get the distinct feeling,” Asuna said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, “That you're making this up.”

“Can't prove it. Point is, we can't cut the doughnut.”

“Then you can have the extra. I don't mind. Really.”

“No, you take it.” Yuuki's voice lowered. “I insist.”

“Maybe I don't want it right now.”

“Then you'll save it for later.”

“You mean  _you'll_ save it for later.”

Silence hung between them as they stared at one another, eye to camera lens. Slowly, Yuuki's hand dipped into the box and pulled out a single pastry.

"I guess," she said, walking backward as she retreated from the kitchen, "We'll just leave it for now."

“Yeah. Guess we will.”

And immediately, both started to formulate plans,

* * *

The fifth doughnut moved around the house more than a hyperactive puppy chasing a tennis ball.

Asuna made the first move, hiding it behind her back as she slipped into the room they'd converted into an office, their computers and online AmuSpheres next to each other. Yuuki sat in front of the keyboard, typing away on her latest piece for MMO Today. Yuuki's therapy team suggested journaling as a coping mechanism, and it sparked a love of writing. Asuna eventually introduced her to Thinker, and a guest blog quickly morphed into a weekly column.

"It's about dating someone you met through an MMORPG," Yuuki responded before Asuna could even ask. "Thinker suggested it since I have experience."

“Even though he married his girlfriend from SAO?”

“I interviewed him for it,” Yuuki's smile turned impish. “Maybe  _someone_ could use him as inspiration.”

“Funny. I seem to recall someone else asked me to marry them at one point, but then insisted she was only joking.”

“You were with someone else at the time. Besides, that just means it's your turn.”

“I'll bear that in mind.” She leaned over and kissed Yuuki on the forehead. “I'll leave you to your work.”

Almost as soon as she left the room, Yuuki's shoulder cam swiveled to the plate beside her, which now held the extra doughnut.

“This is war now,” she whispered.

For the next hour, the couple played hot potato...er, pastry. Neither acknowledged the other's efforts but merely tried to put the extra doughnut in front of their partner. Yuuki sat it on the table next to the couch while Asuna was reading. When Asuna asked what Yuuki wanted for dinner, she left the doughnut in her wake. In turn, it ended up on the side of Asuna's dinner plate when she got up to refill her tea. Asuna served it with the peach cheesecake she'd made for dessert. It bounced between their plates a dozen times while they cuddled on the couch to watch a movie.

As the end credits played, they both stared at it.

“You're  _going _ to take it.”

“Not if I make you take it first.”

They stared each other down. Both knew there was only one way to settle this.

* * *

The 24 th Floor Island was packed to near capacity, with even more players forming a dome of winged figures that all but blotted out the sky. Asuna regarded the spectacle with a frown as the crowds parted to let them through to the patch of land where Asuna and Yuuki met over a year ago. 

“Why are there so many people here?”

“You know what they say about the quickest way to send a message in ALfheim. Telegraph, telephone, tell Argo.”

“I never told Argo.”

“No, but I made the mistake of telling Lisbeth and  _she_ told Argo. And I guess Argo told everyone who's ever played ALfheim.”

“Oh.” Yuuki looked around, pausing on one figure in particular. “Um. Asuna? Is Klein... crying?”

“Yeah. I guess he's been blaming himself for this duel ever since I told him what happened.”

“It's embarrassing, but kinda neat that he's so in touch with his feelings.”

"That's one way of putting it." Asuna sighed deeply then stepped back. "You sure you still want to do this?"

“Look at all the people who'd be disappointed if we backed out now. Besides...” Yuuki's eyes narrowed. “You're eating that doughnut.”

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you.”

“Then I guess it's time to see if you've gotten any better since the first time we fought.”

Asuna nodded and set up the challenge. “Full finish duel?”

“Yep. Loser eats the last doughnut.”

The comment caused a few mutters in the crowd, but as the pair drew their swords, it all became background noise.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One!

Asuna charged, sword pointed straight ahead. Yuuki sidestepped. To the right, as always. Asuna anticipated the move and aimed a strike for where her opponent would end up. Their blades clanged as Yuuki's unmatched speed let her parry the attack. They exchanged a few strikes, neither one hitting their opponent. It took all of Yuuki's focus to keep up.

“You really have gotten even better!”

“Flattery isn't going to help you.”

The speed of their strikes increased, making it hard for anyone to follow the action. They became blurs of white and blue, purple and red. The colors blended together with the furious exchanges. Both of their health bars remained pristine.

“Yuuki's holding back,” Nori said from the first row, arms folded over her chest. “As soon as she uses a Sword Skill, this is over.”

“Actually, Asuna's even closer in terms of skill now,” Tecchi replied. “She's got a chance.”

“Want to put a bet on it?”

“Weapon upgrade?”

“Weapon upgrade.”

Asuna and Yuuki remained blissfully unaware of the commentary and wager from their guildmates. Their swords clashed once more and both took a step back to assess the other. Both wore expression equal parts frustration and admiration.

“So,” Asuna said with a grin, “Want to give up yet?”

“And end my win streak? No way!”

Another salvo of moves. The same result, at least until Asuna pressed her advantage. Yuuki sidestepped the attack, unable to resist a slash at Asuna's exposed shoulder. A thin glowing line of red damage blossomed where the sword struck.

Rather than jump back into a defensive posture, Asuna spun and arced her blade upward. The sliver of cool down time left Yuuki exposed. Her blade sliced a longer damage strike on Yuuki's abdomen.

Yuuki's HP meter dipped lower than Asuna's. The crowd gasped.

“Nice move!”

“Thanks. But you're even faster than the last time we fought!”

“Awww. But didn'tcha say something about flattery earlier?”

Asuna shrugged. “I had to try something, it's not like I'm going to throw you off your game by saying you fight like a dairy farmer.”

More strikes and parries, more dodges, a handful of successful attacks. Within a few minutes, Yuuki's HP bar was half depleted, Asuna's a little further below. Both of them paused to regard the other across the field.

Asuna needed a plan. At any moment, Yuuki could use Mother's Rosario and end the duel in an instant. She'd taught the skill to Asuna as well, but the creator knew the vulnerabilities and tells of its activation. Every advantage went to Yuuki thanks to her unearthly speed. Even standing across from her as an opponent, Asuna couldn't help but be struck with the grace and beauty of her swordsmanship.

As a result of that distraction, Asuna didn't notice Yuuki's charge until it was too late. She lifted her sword as Yuuki dashed at her. The swords crossed, and the Absolute Sword moved hers in a broad circular motion. It wrenched the sword from Asuna's hands, sending it clattering to the ground. Instantly, Yuuki moved between her and the lost weapon.

“Oops!” Yuuki giggled, sword poised to strike.

_Dammit! _ Asuna weighed her options. If she tried to equip another weapon, Yuuki would surely press her advantage. In their first fight, Asuna caught her off guard with a punch. This time, Yuuki's sword was tilted down to protect her body from just such an attack. Besides, Asuna couldn't bear the thought of sucker-punching her girlfriend. 

She thought back to that first duel, from the surprise that the Absolute Sword was a woman to the intensity of the duel. The first times their fingers touched in the virtual world, that jolt of electricity she tried to deny. She would have never expected how Yuuki would change her life, the things they'd share together.

The joy of defeating the floor boss.

The pain when she learned of Yuuki's condition.

The hope when she became a candidate for experimental treatment.

Yuuki stayed up with her the entire night after she and Kirito broke up. Fought alongside her as she took down huge mobs to vent her frustrations. Held her hand when she broke down crying. Hugged and told her she'd always be there for her. She never tried to take advantage of Asuna's emotional state and kept her own feelings buried. It took Yuuki months to finally confess her feelings.

And even now, she didn't press her advantage. She waited to give Asuna an opportunity to make her move.

So she did.

She charged forward, and Yuuki pulled her sword close to defend. But instead of attacking, Asuna spread her arms wide, then pulled Yuuki into a hug. The Absolute Sword barely had time to process that before she felt Asuna's lips pressed against hers. Yuuki's sword clattered to the ground, her arms free to return the hug. The two held their embrace a few seconds before Asuna pulled back and smiled.

“I love you, Yuuki.”

“I... I love you too Asuna. But...” Her cheeks were bright red. “You... do realize half the game is watching us right now?”

“I don't care. Because I don't want to fight you Yuuki. Even for fun. We're way better as a team.”

Their foreheads pressed together as each look into the other's eyes.

“You're amazing,” Yuuki whispered.

“Look who's talking.”

“...want to call it a draw?”

“Sure.”

The only people disappointed in the result were Nori and Tecchi, who couldn't agree on how to settle their bet.

* * *

“You two,” Sinon said, sipping a cup of tea, “Are idiots.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No, I mean it. Who in the world gets into a massive duel over a doughnut?”

“To be fair, they're  _really_ good.”

Sinon sighed, running fingers through her hair. “And the  _loser_ had to eat the doughnut. Who needs sweets when the two of you could rot anyone's teeth in an instant?”

“I thought you came over with a solution,” Asuna said. “Not to berate us.”

“I have to be true to myself.” Sinon adjusted her glasses with one finger as she peered across the table at her friends. “The two of you consider this such an equal partnership that you don't even want to take a doughnut if the other could have it.”

“Something like that, yeah.” Asuna replied.

“Then it's your Commitment Doughnut.”

“Huh?” Yuuki blinked in confusion.

“The name's not great, but hear me out. You take that doughnut and stick it in your freezer. That way you don't throw it away, and it's always there as a symbol of your love. Kind of like freezing a piece of wedding cake and having it on your first anniversary. Just... you'd never eat this one. Unless you broke up, I guess.”

“It sounds kinda silly,” Yuuki replied.

“Yes, it does.” Sinon took another sip of her tea then peered over the top of the cup. “Kind of like having a duel to decide who'd get to have it.

That night, Asuna and Yuuki put the doughnut in the freezer, just as Sinon suggested. Every so often they'd see it and laugh at the memory and how silly they could be. It remained a reminder of the early days of their relationship and a commitment that remained strong despite all of their struggles.

And, unlike the wedding cake that eventually shared space with it for one year, the doughnut never left the freezer again.

**Author's Note:**

> We've had a nightmarish couple of weeks that have included two major car repairs AND the AC going out in our house. I've been going nuts with trying to work eBay auctions and other things to try and make up for the financial burden. Work's been crazy. My stress and anxiety levels have been nightmarish. And so it happened that I wrote the beginnings of this story in my morning pages one day and couldn't get the idea out of my head. I tried to keep it mostly absurd with a little bit of cute fluffy bits between Asuna and Yuuki. Sometimes when life hands you lemons, you need to make a lemon meringue with lots of fluff. I'm really glad I have the "Parallels" world to just do cute things in when I need them. 
> 
> I'll hopefully have a new chapter, maybe two, of Reconfiguration before month's end. Life finally seems to be slowing down and I've managed to get a few chapters roughed out. In the meantime, I hope y'all enjoy the silliness of this one.


End file.
